


Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Happy Ending, No Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Roommates to lovers, Rules, Unrequited? So Handong Thought, not much dialogue, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: 4 rules :1. Don’t get involved in any shit that her roommate is into.2. Don’t get too close.3. Don’t follow wherever her roommate is taking her or inviting her.4. Don’t fall for her roommate.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Yoohyeon & Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 55





	Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

Handong made a rule when she moved to Korea from her home country China. 

Moving into a university dorm, getting her first roommate. Her roommate has long blonde hair, tied up into a bun. She could see a tattoo on the back of her neck, and her shoulder also under her armpit (she is wearing a sports bra for God sake).

That night she noted in her mind:

  1. Don’t get involved in any shit that her roommate is into.
  2. Don’t get too close.
  3. Don’t follow wherever her roommate is taking her or inviting her.
  4. Don’t fall for her roommate (this is the most important rule! She noted). 



And for 2 years it went well. They keep the bare minimum contact, doing their own stuff, minding their own business. The perk of having a 2 bedroom dorm is that you don’t see each other much other than in the morning and sometimes at night. 

Until one day, when Handong found her roommate stumbled into her room, drunk, she had no choice but to take care of her. Listening to whatever rants her roommate throwing her way. 

That’s also how Handong and her roommate, who after 2 years, finally learnt her name is Lee Siyeon. 

After that one eventful night, one thing she realized is that her thought of the said girl was all wrong. Her roommate is not what she thought of. Problematic party goers girl, wild and loud. She is nothing but that. 

Instead, Siyeon majors in music, and she often cramps in her studio that she rents nearby to focus on songwriting. Hence why she always came home late every night.

Siyeon never goes to any party, nor a big fan of alcohol and loud places, despite herself being a music major student. 

Siyeon has one sister, and she moved to Seoul to attend university despite the objection of her parents. 

She acts like a tough scary wolfie sometimes, but in reality she is a small whiny puppy. 

Now in their 4th year, Handong and Siyeon are getting closer and closer. Looking back to the 1st years, Handong chuckled. _‘I broke 2 of the rules.’_ she thought. She got too close and too comfortable with Siyeon that she is now practically being adopted into Siyeon’s small circle of friends. 

Siyeon is not a person that gets into trouble, nor has shit going on behind her, so cross that out. Leaving one last rule that she makes sure she must keep. 

*

In her 23 years of living, never once Handong thought of liking someone, nor dating someone. But, watching her friends being lovey dovey to one another envy her sometimes. 

Minji and Bora, the oldest girls in their small group of friends, the duo graduated a year before, being one year ahead of Handong and Siyeon. They had dated each other since high school, and had been dating for 7 years. 

She envy them, the dynamic between the two, the understanding. Bora doesn’t need to say anything for Minji to know what she feels or what she wants, vice versa. Watching them, she thought to herself _‘Will I ever be like them?’_. 

The thought of falling for someone never crosses her mind. The thought of someone falling for her also never crossed her mind. 

Crossing Minji and Bora out, Gahyeon is too young and too focused on her studies. Being the smartest out of them, Gahyeon spent most of her time cramping either in a library or inside her room. 

Yubin, she has been pinning on her childhood friend Yoohyeon for years. Poor her has to deal with an oblivious Yoohyeon, who’s too blind to see the love in her eyes. Although Handong is very sure that Yoohyeon has feelings for her shorter friend too. 

That leaves Siyeon, her roommate. They are close, sure, but sometimes Handong couldn’t make out what her roommate is thinking about. 

Siyeon tends to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself, burying herself inside her studio writing songs when she feels down. 

Handong never once thought of being involved deeply with her roommate. She never once thought of falling for her roommate. 

Until one day, when Siyeon showed up at their shared apartment (yes, they moved out early this year) with short blue hair and everything changed. Something inside her moved.

“How’s it?” She asked, standing in front of Handong who just froze, speechlessly staring at her. “Good.” She muttered, and smiled when she saw a grin from her roommate. _‘I am screwed.’_ she noted to herself.

*

_“She likes you.”_

They are cramping inside Minji’s apartment one Saturday night, after Bora invited them on a movie night. Gahyeon sits out because of her upcoming test and Siyeon… _“I am meeting this… girl from vocal class.”_ She said when Bora brought up her plan. 

The moment Siyeon said the sentence, Handong could feel her world stop. She stared at the messages for a solid minute and she could feel something inside her cracked. 

She was so screwed. Falling for her roommate who she got too close to, who from a stranger in the first 2 years that became the best ever friend she ever has. 

And it seems like Bora figured it out. That’s why when Handong is alone in the kitchen, waiting for the microwave to finish heating up the food, Bora walked in and simply said, _“She likes you.”_ before leaving Handong alone with her thoughts. 

*

Handong was waiting for the thing to go away. It has to, she reasoned. 

As stupid as it is, she start to distance herself more, using papers and thesis as reason, she camp inside her room or the library, having Gahyeon as her accompany.

Being 4th year helps, because not only Handong needs to brainstorm for her thesis, Siyeon also has her own final thing to do. And so Siyeon never really questions the awkward atmosphere around them. 

But one day, when Siyeon suddenly knocked on her bedroom door and walked inside before Handong could even answer, she realized that something was not right. 

“Dongie, wanna watch some movies? We can order chicken or pizza?” She asked, head peeking into Handong’s bedroom. But Handong is not inside her room, not even around the apartment. Looking around her bedroom (she knows she shouldn’t, but she went inside anyway) she found an open journal on Handong’s desk. 

‘Curiosity killed the cat’ that’s the phrase. She peeks into it, and she freezes at the first line.

_‘I decided to take this feeling, buried it away as quietly as possible in a corner of my heart as a bittersweet part of my life.’_

_‘Handong like someone?’_ Siyeon thought to herself as she quietly left Handong’s room and went back to her own room. Lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she could feel tears pooling in her eyes. _‘Oh, I don’t know it would hurt.’_ She thought. 

And yes… If Handong finally feels something when she sees Siyeon with her new hair, the Siyeon feels something even way before that. You could say, the moment she saw the girl.

*

It’s been 2 years since they graduated. 

Siyeon now works as a songwriter and producer at an entertainment company, while Handong despite majoring in business management, she decided to follow her dream instead found a job in a fashion company and is now a stylist and designer in training.

Both still live together under one roof, claiming that it’s more convenient this way. And adopted a kitten a year before, naming him Nannan.

“Babe, Gahyeon graduation is next week right?” Siyeon called out from the living room while looking at her schedule book, trying to remember when the baby of their group’s graduation will be. 

“Yah, it’s next Monday.” Handong replied from the kitchen, mid cooking their dinner. 

*

_Babe_? Well, yes. They had just celebrated their 2nd anniversary a week ago. 

_How?_ Remember the night when Siyeon saw Handong’s journal? That night, she drowned herself in alcohol while waiting for Handong to come back. And when Handong reached home, surprised by the sight of drunk Siyeon, trying to lift her up and bring her to her room. 

But, Siyeon, with the last sober mind of her, pulled Handong into a kiss, deciding they could talk the next morning. 

And sure enough the next day, Siyeon laid out her thoughts and feelings toward Handong, shutting her eyes close, ready for any rejections, or whatever it is Handong would say. Instead, what she received is a soft kiss and a chuckle from the Chinese girl.

Handong asked her, what’s with the sudden outburst? And Siyeon told her the truth, the journal, her avoiding Siyeon, and the fear of Handong leaving her, everything. Handong chuckled, pulled her into a kiss, again. 

*

“Dinner’s ready.” Handong called out from the kitchen, pulling Siyeon out of her thoughts. 

Walking into the kitchen, she smiles warmly at the sight of Handong in her comfortable baggy shirt, hair up in a bun. She approached her girlfriend, hugging her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder blade. 

“Hmm?” Handong leaned back and hummed.

“Nothing, I love you.” Siyeon softly said.

*

When Handong first moved to Korea, she made rules. 

But, rules are meant to be broken, right? The last rule, don’t fall for your roommate, she failed to keep it. She falls, and falls deep. But she never regretted it. If any, she was glad that she ever broke that one last rule. 

Loving Siyeon is easy, she is the type of person that shows you what she thoughts or feels through actions. Less words, more actions. She said. 

Loving Siyeon is easy, it’s like caring for a small puppy that will never fail to make you smile every second you laid your eyes on them.

Loving Siyeon is easy, despite her bright personality, she is a very strong woman that would do anything to keep her loved one safe and happy. 

And loving Siyeon is a blessing, and Handong would never trade that with anything else in the world. 

*

If Handong ever envies the dynamic between Minji and Bora, now she makes sure that every other person will envy the dynamic she has with Siyeon, just like how she ever envies what her older friends have. 


End file.
